<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the house on the hill is not ours (but in my heart i dream) by tiredhealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379961">the house on the hill is not ours (but in my heart i dream)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredhealer/pseuds/tiredhealer'>tiredhealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Favour of the Scribes [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Favour of the Scribes, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commission for Chuckella the deathless, Multi, NSFW, Orgy, Vercinjetorix and Cedwyn have a good good time and that's very good and sexy of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredhealer/pseuds/tiredhealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vercinjetorix and Cedwyn visit some old friends. A party ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vercinjetorix/Cedwyn, cedwyn / everyone at the orgy, vercinjetorix / everyone at the orgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Favour of the Scribes [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2265491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the house on the hill is not ours (but in my heart i dream)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vercinjetorix/gifts">vercinjetorix</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The house on the hill is a welcomed sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vercinjetorix is used to the Road, used to long hours spent curled beneath the canopy of a tent, used to not having a real bed for weeks at a time. As long as she has Cedwyn, little else matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the house is not just the promise of a bed, or a warm meal. It’s a place they’ve stayed before, a little farmstead tucked on the top of a rolling peak before a low valley below. The area is slowly returning back to life, back to perhaps what it was before, hundreds of years before Vercinjetorix and Cedwyn saw the sun. The gods destroyed all records of what had been, but when Vercinjetorix sees greenery bloom at the end of a branch it isn’t hard to picture it, isn’t hard to dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens as they near the end of the track. A dark elf stands in the doorway, framed by the light of the hearth from behind. Though the shadows make it hard to see her features, Vercinjetorix knows she has a wide nose, red eyes, a left ear that’s scarred at the tip. She also knows she has soft lips, small breasts that pebble easily beneath her touch, and a cock that leaves her breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What a welcomed sight you are,’ Clytemnestra beams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vercinjetorix rushes to her. The other woman lifts her into her arms, holding her small frame against hers as they share a kiss. Her mouth parts beneath Clytemnestra’s tongue, her lips tingling at the taste of honeyed wine on her lips. When they part, Vercinjetorix feels flushed and dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I missed you,’ she says, giving her another peck, unable to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clytemnestra is like them - almost. She is of Arishkanae, but she was never a bride, never lost a mother to Ilya. She left because she fell hopelessly in love with a travelling merchant, the woman who is now her wife. She thinks of Arishakane as someplace holy; as someplace dark and sacred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it is. It will always be. But it is not that alone for Vercinjetorix, not anymore. And it never will be again. Never can be again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You two are always a welcomed sight on our little hill,’ Clytemnestra says. She reaches past Vercinjetorix for Cedwyn, who leans down to share a kiss. Verc watches them as their lips part, their tongues brush, Cedwyn’s stubble rubbing against her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s always a thrill to seeing Cedwyn kiss someone else. It isn’t just that she’s watching him, the way he leans into the kiss, the way his eyes close, the way all his attention centres. It’s how Clytemnestra reacts to kissing him, the way she leans up, the way her cheeks tint with flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the effect Cedwyn has on other people stirs something in her, reminds her of how it was the first time she kissed him, when his lips were new. Not that his kisses no longer thrill her, they do, of course. Only that now there’s an added level of comfort created by years of familiarity, years of security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s kissed Clytemnestra a dozen times now, but her lips are still new. They first stopped at this house a year ago, when it was raining and they were on their way north, following rumours of a town that needed a hunter to protect it. The rain had been so cold, so insistent, that even Vercinjetorix was starting to shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the door had opened, and Clytemnestra had waved them in. At first, they’d both been suspicious. Expecting an ambush, or a trick, or for the farmers to try and turn them into the next meal on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no trick. Clytemnestra needed help repairing the barn door, which Cedwyn had provided, but that had been it. A favour in return for a night away from the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was while Cedwyn had been repairing the barn that she’d met Lavinia. She was a tiefling with skin the colour of pale water, the sort that only existed in the shallows of the oceans. Nothing like the waters of Arishkanae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s waiting for them inside now. In a dress of lavender and white she turns from the hearth, her peach hair pulled up in elaborate braids. She beams at the sight of Vercinjetorix, dropping the ladle back into the soup bowl and rushing over to envelope her in a hug. She’s taller than Vercinjetorix, as most people are, but they share a similar slight build. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I thought I heard your voice!’ she beams. Her smile is like radiant moonlight and makes Vercinjetorix’s heart flip in her chest. She spent so long with only stillness wrapped around her ribs, only space between her lungs where it should be. Now Cedwyn’s touch makes it flutter, Lavinia’s laugh makes it flip, the way she feels when she wakes up in bed with three of them tucked around her makes it twist warm in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss and it is sweet, it is long, Lavinia’s lips making her feel flush and dizzy. When they part, Vercinjetorix holds onto her, as much to keep her close as it is to steady herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You two sit down,’ Lavinia says, ‘We have guests! We were just about to eat, so perfect timing.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Vercinjetorix realises there are other people in the room. A water genasi that’s several shades darker than Pluto, his skin a shade of navy that borders on black when the flickering candle lights hit him a certain way. Combined with his golden, almost glowing eyes and angular features, he looks like a genasi of much deeper waters. Beside him is a slender elf with long black hair that falls in waves down to their waist. Their face is tattooed with intricate lines, and they only have one ear. They raise a hand to give her a wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry, got caught up in greeting!’ Lavinia laughs. ‘Vercinjetorix, this is Ren Jou and their husband Saith. Ren Jou, Saith, this is Vercinjetorix and her husband, Cedwyn.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saith dips his head in greeting and she doesn’t miss the way his eyes linger on Cedwyn, with a hunger she knows all too well. She is well aware of the effect her husband has on people. How could she not be? He has that effect on her every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Lovely to meet you,’ Vercinjetorix says. ‘I like your tattoos, they’re beautiful.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren Jou smiles, their cheeks staining with blush. ‘You’re very kind. I like your hair. It makes me think of sunshine on a warm day.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The compliment makes Vercinjetorix blush, makes her laugh hopelessly. ‘Thank you.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hello,’ Cedwyn says at her side. He touches her waist, like habit, like instinct. ‘Nice to meet you both.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Now sit, both of you! I’ll get you cups for wine,’ Lavinia says, ushering them forwards to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s wooden, hand carved by Clyemnestra, with embroidered table coverings made by Lavinia. This house is made up of the two of them, built from little pieces of each. Vercinjetorix runs her fingers over the lace and dreams of the cottage in her mind where Cedwyn carries her from the table to the bed, where their white-haired children run through the endless garden of flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s never allowed herself to consider that it could be real, that it could exist beyond the confines of her dreams. But if this home exists, why not hers? Love built this place, has tended it, nurtured it into a place others can call a safe place to rest too. Who’s to say their love cannot build a cottage with soft gardens and strong walls? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the edge of the table, Cedwyn pauses. He looks from her to their hosts and back again. ‘We’re not intruding, are we?’</span>
</p><p><span>For a man of such size and strength, Cedwyn is incredibly conscious of not being a bother. Perhaps </span><em><span>because </span></em><span>of his size and strength. When you take up so much space, perhaps it makes you worry about taking</span> <span>up more.</span></p><p>
  <span>‘Never,’ Lavinia assures him and leans up to steal a kiss. ‘We have plenty to spare.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You two always have a place here,’ Clytemnestra adds. She passes them and stops just long enough to give Cedwyn a reassuring touch on his arm. ‘And Lavinia has cooked enough stew to feed a village so, please, sit.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take their seats opposite Ren Jou and Saith, leaving the two heads of the table for Lavinia and Clytemnestra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Where are you on your way to?’ Lavinia asks as she returns to the kitchen. She takes thick clay mugs from the cupboards and fills them with dark red wine before bringing them over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vercinjetorix leans across the small space between them to press against Cedwyn, resting against the solid bulk of his arm. Sometimes, she almost feels conscious of how she must look, always reaching for him, always holding. But she remembers the cells of Scribestown as if it were yesterday, and those cells snare up in her nightmares to trap her there, only able to watch as Ilya drowns him again and again. So she likes to touch him. Not just because he is her husband, but because she will never be parted from him again, not while there is strength in her bones to reach for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans towards her, putting his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Happiness blooms like a flower unfurling in her chest, like it’s reaching towards the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘A coastal town, near the crossing for Bracehill,’ Vercinjetorix answers. ‘We hear they have a need for a hunter.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Off to save the world again, hm?’ Lavinia teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vercinjetorix smiles. Lavinia has no idea how right she is, or how right she would once have been at least. In this house on the hill they are hunters and travellers, a warrior and his bard, a husband and wife. It is so simple. How it always should have been; how it always can be now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Something like that,’ she sips her wine. It is rich and deep and lingers on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Cedwyn is a monster hunter,’ Clytemnestra explains. ‘Vercinjetroix is a bard.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘A bard!’ Ren Jou says with a bright smile. Their hands flutter excitedly around the base of their stew bowl. ‘How wonderful, you will have to sing for us before we leave.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Vercinjetorix stays here so she can sleep, not perform,’ Lavinia says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Only sleep?’ Saith asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loaded look slips between them. A look that says: </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, not only sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I see,’ Saith says. He smiles at her and it crinkles the softness around his eyes. She is blushing, just a little. ‘Then perhaps Vercinjetorix will sing before the night is through.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs at that, a bubbling thing that slips out of her without meaning to. It is a laugh that belongs to this life, where people tease her and she can tease them back, if she chooses. But now it is her choice. There is no hunt, no slaughter, no sacrifice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Perhaps I shall,’ she agrees and hides her blush behind her cup. Some might think it strange, multiple partners and strangers coming together to be lovers for a night, but it has always been natural to her, normal. In Arishkanae, the only thing you ever devoted yourself too singularly was the lake. Multiple lovers were accepted, were normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clytemnestra sets the bowls down. The food smells divine; cooked for a long time to simmer and soak, the broth bubbling around the carrots and pieces of meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So what do you two do?’ Cedwyn asks as they all settle into their meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I am a builder,’ Ren Jou answers. Their fingers, upon closer inspection, are scarred and calloused in the way only crafters can be. ‘I learn how to use the supplies available - an overturned tree, a bit of scrap metal - to make a house, a shop, a gate.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ren Jou helped us build the barn,’ Lavinia says. She reaches across and pats their arm in a way that is familiar, comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘And I am a blacksmith,’ Saith says. ‘It is what we are taught in Bracehill.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh!’ Vercinjetorix smiles. ‘A friend of ours is from Bracehill, he’s a cleric named Pluto.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. A slow tilt of Saith’s head. ‘Pluto Winslow?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late, Vercinjetorix remembers how life was for Pluto in Bracehill before. She smiles anyway, and nods. ‘Yes! You know him?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saith waves a hand. ‘Only through village talk, which I usually find is an unreliable source of information.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pluto is a good man, whatever else you might have heard,’ Cedwyn says. His words are curt but soft. Firm, but not argumentative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘As I said, village talk is unreliable. I will take the word of someone who knows him over that.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle into dinner, eating fresh, warm rolls of bread with the stew that is beautifully cooked, the meat inside so soft it falls apart in Vercinjetorix’s mouth. She hums happily around a mouthful and Lavinia meets her gaze with a smile, pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After supper comes dessert; smooth pastries with streaks of chocolate inside that leave Cedwyn’s lips streaked with butter. Vercinjetorix cannot resist, she leans up and kisses the sweetness from his lips. They leave the dining table then in favour of the living room where couches covered in knitted blankets are gathered around the stone hearth carved with images of birds in flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vercinjetorix knows from past stays that those birds represent a flock Clytemnestra saw when she first left Arishkanae. She did not point out what that proves; that Ilya hid the world from them, down to even the birds. She does not point it out now, even as her eyes linger on the carving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drink wine and share tales of how their lives have been, either over the course of a lifetime or since the last time they saw each other. Vercinjetorix lounges against Cedwyn, her legs across his lap, her body curved towards his. He keeps an arm around her shoulder, his fingertips caressing whichever part of her he can reach. The gesture is soft, feather light, tracing her as if she might break if he pressed too hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole heart aches with love for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re a few bottles of wine in when Lavinia reaches for her. Vercinjetorix goes willingly, bare feet padding across the wooden floors before she straddles the couch, straddles Lavinia’s thighs. The other woman gets her arms around her immediately, drawing her into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips meet softly at first, trailing over each other, gentle, gently, right up until it isn’t. Their mouths part, their tongues rub together, Lavinia slides her hands down to squeeze Vercinjetorix’s ass through the soft linen of her dress. When she moans it is loud in the quiet of the room, loud as Lavinia drinks it in through wine drenched lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedwyn makes a soft sound across the room and when Vercinjetorix tilts her head she sees that Clytemnestra is in his lap. They’re kissing, deep and messy, and Cedwyn is stroking her cock through her pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Never mind them,’ Lavinia teases. She’s grinning as she rolls Vercinjetorix onto her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vercinjetorix goes happily, smiling up at Lavinia as she spreads her thighs to make room for the other woman between them. Like this, it puts her head into Ren Jou’s lap. She looks up at them with a silent question, which they answer by leaning down to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren Jou kisses softly at first, with a timidness that surprises Vercinjetorix given the boldness of their tattoos. She reaches up, winding her fingers through their hair, stroking the curved edge of their jaw. Slowly, their kisses deepen, their tongue licking into her mouth to rub against her own. It makes Vercinjetorix moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lavinia kisses down her throat, over the curve of her collarbone until she’s mouthing at Vercinjetorix’s breasts through her dress. The fabric isn’t thick and Verc can feel the tiefling’s tongue on her nipple, the way she flicks it over and over until her nipple pebbles to the touch. As Lavinia rolls her tongue in circles, suckles at the soft nub, Verc gasps and clenches her hands in Lavinia’s soft hair. Her fingers tangle between the braids, sinking into the softness of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss breaks. Ren Jou runs soft fingers over her cheeks, caressing her jaw, her cheekbones, letting Vercinjetorix take their fingers into her mouth to suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the living room she can see Cedwyn slide to his knees, wrapping Clytemnestra’s thighs around his shoulders as he takes her cock into his mouth. She watches as Clytemnestra tips her head back, watches her grab his head, listens as she moans in stuttering gasps. Beside them Saith rubs her breasts, dips his head to suck at them in time with how Cedwyn’s mouth moves over her cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she’s moaning louder as Lavinia rubs her other nipple, the dual sensations of pleasure making her back arch off of the couch. Lavinia grins up at her as she slides Vercinjetorix’s dress up her legs, over her knees, along her thighs. As she does she’s kissing down her body, over the smooth flat of her stomach, until she’s onto bare skin, until she’s nuzzling at the jut of her hip bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s barely moved away before Ren’s fingers are moving over her breasts, loosening the ties of her dress to push the fabric aside. The calluses on their fingertips are bliss as they stroke against Vercinjetorix’s tender nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh,’ Vercinjetorix whines. She feels pinned in place, as Clytemnestra is on the other side of the room, but it is the best kind of confinement, trapped between points of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia’s mouth is warm as she sucks at the soft skin of Vercinjetorix’s thigh, as she runs her tongue along the paleness of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licks Vercinjetroix’s clit through the thin fabric of her underwear and she cries out, hand tightening in Lavinia’s hair. The other woman laughs and the vibration makes her gasp again, her thighs clenching around Lavinia’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her underwear is pulled away, replaced by Lavinia’s hands on her hips, her mouth against the wet heat of her. Lavinia rolls her tongue over her clit, sucks on it as she did her nipple until Vercinjetorix is whining, her gasps stifled by Ren Jou’s kisses. She pushes them between the architect’s lips, lets them drink them down like the honeyed wine they had with dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia keeps her mouth on her clit while her fingers, with two nails filed down to smoothness, slip inside Vercinjetorix. She moves them slowly, in and then out all the way before back inside. Verc shakes around the feeling of her pushing her open, of her crooking her fingers inside her to make pleasure bloom white hot in her gut. Her thighs tremble. She’s going to cum embarrassingly soon, but who can blame her like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches up with one hand, stroking along Ren Jou’s chest until she’s touching their jaw, running her fingertips along their cheek. Her other hand is still tangled in Lavinia’s braids, squeezing every time the other woman fucks her closer towards pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she cums it is with a cry of Lavinia’s name, it is with a clench of her thighs around her head, it is with a desperate keen as Ren Jou tweaks her nipples tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, half in a daze as Lavinia crawls back up her body to kiss her. She feels boneless, her dress only barely on her now as it sits clumped at her waist. She sinks into Ren Jou’s lap and wraps her arms around Lavinia, holding her tight against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Clytemnestra moans. They tilt their heads in unison to watch as she holds Cedwyn’s hair tight and fucks her hips forward in stuttering motions until she stills. They can’t see from here but Vercinjetorix knows she’s spilling hot down his throat, she knows Cedwyn’s face is painted in a picture of bliss as he swallows every last drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Aren’t they lovely?’ Lavinia whispers. ‘We should join them.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We should,’ Vercinjetorix whispers. She cannot move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Let me help you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavinia stands up. In the process she unbuttons her dress and lets it fall. Underneath, her breasts are enveloped in soft blue lace. Her panties match. Vercinjetorix can see she’s wet through them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offers out a hand and Vercinjetorix takes it. Lavinia and Ren Jou help her to stand on unsteady legs and they’re crossing over the wool of the rug until Lavinia is kneeling behind Cedwyn. She kisses his shoulders as she moves past him, crawling up and onto Saith’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark hands slide around her back and down into her underwear to squeeze her ass. Saith dips his head to begin kissing her breasts as she leans over to kiss Clytemnestra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As those three tangle together, Vercinjetorix wraps her arms around Cedwyn from behind and kisses over his shoulders. He turns towards her and she smiles as he takes her into his arms, as he kisses over her cheeks and down to her lips. When their mouths meet his lips are tinged with the taste of Clytemnestra’s cock. Vercinjetorix moans at the taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes her backwards and she goes willingly. She lays on the wool of the rug and spreads her thighs as Cedwyn settles between them. As he works on the ties of his breeches, Vercinjetorix looks over to where Ren Jou sits, watching the couple on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ren Jou,’ she calls. ‘Come here.I want to taste you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrange themself. Vercinjetorix rolls onto her front, pushes up onto her hands and knees as Cedwyn kneels behind her. Ren Jou removes their skirt, their underwear, and their cock is hard and leaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licks the head of it, tasting the salt of Ren Jou’s cock along her tongue before she closes her lips around them and sucks. Ren Jou gasps, their hips stuttering. Vercinjetorix smiles in satisfaction and takes their cock deeper into her mouth, rubbing her tongue along the length of them as she slides them in then back out between her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedwyn gives her a moment to settle into a rhythm then he squeezes her hips and she feels the head of his cock pushing against her entrance. She spreads her legs to make more room for him, to make it easier for him to push his hard cock inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moans around Ren Jou’s cock and the vibrations make Ren Jou shiver in turn. They caress her cheek and then slide up to grip her hair, holding her so lightly, not keeping her place, just touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedwyn fucks into her slowly. His cock is thick and long and he slides it inch by blissful inch deeper and deeper until he’s buried all the way inside her. Vercinjetorix has to pull back from Ren Jou to breathe, to pant around the way she feels so completely full of him. It is a blissful feeling. It is one she wants to feel the rest of her days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’s adjusted to the stretch of him she takes Ren Jou’s cock back in her mouth and lets it slide across her tongue, filling her mouth as Cedwyn has filled the rest of her. She sucks and licks at it as Cedwyn rocks back and forth, filling her deeper then pulling back only to snap his hips and jerk back in. Her thighs are trembling from kneeling like this but she never wants to stop, never wants it to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins to move faster, hips slapping against her ass as he moves and the sound of their skin against skin fills the room. Vercinjetorix moans around Ren Jou’s cock, arching her back to meet Cedwyn thrust for thrust. She can feel pleasure building between her thighs again, but she wants to wait, wants to see who will cum for her, because of her, first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedwyn is first. He holds her hips tighter in his large, calloused hands and fucks into her hard, and when he cums he does so with a strangled moan of her name. He’s quiet in love-making but speaks to her in other ways; in the way his fingers pinch at her hips, in the way his hips press as close to her as he can get, in the way he dips to lay kisses over her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds her there as she finishes with Ren Jou. The half-elf shivers and pants, holding her hair tighter, their thighs trembling. They spill down her throat all at once with a cry, wordless, and she drinks in the heat of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she collapses. On her back on the rug Vercinjetorix smiles up at them both, feeling warm, boneless, as if she could sleep forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cedwyn isn’t done with her yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her legs and pulls them up just enough he can wrap them around his shoulders as he kneels between her thighs. He fucks her with his mouth, pulls her apart with clever strokes of his tongue, with a hint of teeth. She writhes and moans, shameless in her display of want for him. He’s gorgeous, the most gorgeous man in the room, in the whole world, and he is hers and she is his and it will be that way, this way, the way they are now until they both turn to dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cums again and again as Cedwyn keeps her there, as he ravishes her with his mouth. Only when her thighs begin to clench does she tense and ask for him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he lets her go and gently lowers her legs to the blanket. He lays next to her, kissing over her cheeks, her jaw, lingering on her flushed lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren Jou and Saith are kissing beside them. Vercinjetorix glances at the couch, where Clytemnestra has Lavinia on her knees, fucking her with her fingers. She sinks back onto the warmth of Cedwyn’s chest. He wraps his arms around her and she breathes in the smell of him, kisses whatever part she can reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night does not end there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, she watches as Saith fucks Cedwyn open with his fingers, then with his cock, all while Cedwyn has his face buried between Lavinia’s thighs. Vercinjetorix rides Clytemnestra as Cedwyn kneels behind her rubbing her breasts. She sits on Saith’s face as Cedwyn fucks him whining into the blanket while Ren Jou fucks Lavinia as she strokes her wife’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night passes in a blur of bodies, of heat, of shared kisses and touches and fumbling, desperate hands. Sometime around dawn Lavinia stumbles off to get blankets and passes them around the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapse in heaps, Vercinjetorix cuddled against Cedwyn, her legs draped across Ren Jou’s lap. Clytemnestra presses against her back, with Lavinia sleeping so on top of her that her hand can reach out to rest on Vercinjetorix’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dreams of a cottage with strong walls, with silver-haired children running in the sun. With flowers that bloom in sunshine, and are made strong by the rain. She dreams of a night sky filled with stars, not darkness, and of Cedwyn helping her lay a stitched cloth across a table they made together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she dreams of a bed big enough for six, for when anyone comes to visit. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>